Oblivious
by Feathers of Hope
Summary: There was a word for people like them... but what was it? A series of one-shots about Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship.
1. There Was A Word For People Like Them

This is a series of one-shots, and this chapter introduces the general gist of the series.

Enjoy!

* * *

They were complete opposites.

-

He had created an imaginary family of their group rather than looking deeper.

She simply had no clue it went any deeper.

He put up a happy-go-lucky facade to hide his pain.

She bottled everything up inside and appeared calm and collected.

He could always say something nice about a woman.

She was painfully blunt.

He was spellbound by the common life.

She hated the arrogance of the rich.

He had a flair for dramatics.

She always thought practically.

He suspected cross-dressing ran in her family.

She suspected egotism and pompous behaviour ran in his.

He had no problem dressing up as a woman to keep her in the club.

Most days she looked like a guy.

-

And even though they were so different, something pulled them together.

-

He held her when she was overcome by her fear of thunder.

She understood his fear of losing the club he loved so much.

He knew quite well himself the pain she felt over her mother's death.

She knew so well his anguish over his separation from his mother.

He could tell when she was hiding something.

She could always see through his facade.

He proved her wrong about rich people.

She showed him her simple, common life.

He showed her the joy of living life to the fullest.

She showed him that reality wasn't as bitter as he had thought.

-

Still, even as they drew closer, neither understood what was happening.

They had no clue that they were falling in love.

-

There's a word for people like them... but what is it?

* * *

Please review!

Anyone who wants to send me prompts for one-shots, feel free to do so! You can send as many prompts as you want, they just have to describe Tamaki's, Haruhi's, or both of their personalities.


	2. Infectuous

Haruhi woke up to the sound of knocking insistently on her front door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

She groaned; who could possibly (KNOCK) want something with her (KNOCK) at this hour in the morning on the (KNOCK) weekend? Fortunately (KNOCK KNOCK) for whomever was now banging (KNOCK) on the door, her father had already (KNOCK) gone to work. If Ranka were home... well, she would have felt sorry for the poor person.

Stumbling out of bed, Haruhi (KNOCK) threw on a robe and went to give the knocker (KNOCK) a piece of her mind. Opening the door, she tried to wipe the blurriness out of her eyes as she looked up at the perpetrator.

Of course. She should have known that the only person it could have been was Tamaki. She peered around him, expecting the Host Club to be with him, but it appeared as if he was by himself.

Odd, thought Haruhi, very odd.

"Where is everyone?" There was no limousine either.

"Well, Kyoya was telling me about this amazing commoner recreation called the amusement park! We agreed to take the whole club, but when I called the others the twins said they were sick! Mori and Hunny's answering machine said that they were in Hawaii! (Do you have any idea how unlucky it is that they had to be gone today of all days, Haruhi?!) And to top it all off, this morning Kyoya called and told me that he had to go to business meetings with his father!Naturally, since I couldn't reach you by phone, I came down here myself to check on you. I planned to go to the amusement park today, and I'm not going to let these plans be ruined!"

Haruhi had a sneaking suspicion that Kyoya, the shadow king, had instigated another plot, but she ignored it in order to try holding a conversation. Not that she wanted to, but it was easier than letting him ramble on for eternity.

"Sempai, we do have a phone, you know."

"You never picked up! Daddy was so worried about his precious daughter!" Surely enough, when she glanced over at the answering machine, there were a number of messages. Sixty-three to be precise. All from Tamaki. But, at the moment, something else was bothering her.

"How did you get here? I don't see your limo."

"My darling daughter, haven't you heard of the commoner's mass transportation vehicle called the bus?"

"You rode the bus?!"

"Yes! The driver was angry that I didn't have any small change (of course I wouldn't! I'm the Suoh family's heir!), but when he saw his tip he didn't mind at all...." He tipped the bus driver. He _tipped_ the_ bus driver_. _Stupid rich bastard_, Haruhi thought to herself as Tamaki babbled on.

"...and now we get to go to an amusement park, Haruhi!"

"But sempai-"

"No, nothing is going to spoil our fun today!" He was so enthusiastic about their trip that he picked her up and carried her to the bus stop despite her protestations. To her surprise the bus was there already.

"What's that bus doing here? The next one doesn't come for twenty minutes!"

"The nice driver said he would wait for me." She shouldn't have been surprised. After all, he had probably given the man the approximately a month's wages.

Tamaki had to practically drag her on the bus, and off the bus once they got to the park. She put up a good struggle, even going so far as to grab onto a pole on the bus, but unfortunately for Haruhi, Tamaki was much stronger.

Surprisingly enough, Haruhi had a great time. She had been a little bit scared of the giant rollercoasters, but somehow riding them with Tamaki made it more fun. His happiness was infectuous.

She nearly burst with laughter when he tried cotton candy for the first time.

"Candy made out of cotton? What an odd thing to eat. Nevertheless, I shall try this commoner's confection!" His eyes slowly widened when he took the first bite. "Haruhi, this is amazing! It melts in your mouth! How does it do that?" It was certainly commical to her, but he sulked until she said, "Sempai, it's spun sugar. It melts in your mouth because sugar dissolves in saliva." For a long time after that he raved about the joys of 'candy cotton.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Mori, but she dismissed the thought since it couldn't be him.

At another time, Haruhi was in the restroom and Tamaki was trying to decide what flavors of ice cream to get for them. An oddly dressed, short, blonde tourist with a child's voice recommended a flavor that turned out to be Haruhi's favorite.

Still later, the two of them noticed a strange couple, but only from the back. Both of their profiles looked familiar, but neither could place their finger on who they were. The man was tall and dark haired, and the girl's hair looked as if the color was wrong for her. The girl's voice sounded strained.

"Oo, let's go on the ferris wheel!" The couple ran off, and neither Haruhi nor Tamaki heard their next words. _Why do I have to be the girl?_..._You are shorter and your hair would stick out too much._

"The ferris wheel? Haruhi! We haven't gone on that yet!" Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ride.

"Sempai, it's mostly couples on that!"

"Is it so wrong to want to take one's own daughter on the ferris wheel?"

They got on, but Tamaki was still holding her hand. Haruhi's heart rate sped up a bit, and so did Tamaki's, but neither noticed as they were lost in their own thoughts. After a whole day of excitement, Haruhi was so tired that she didn't care when she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He put an arm around her and tried to help her get comfortable. It would have been a tender moment if either of them knew their own hearts.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, sempai..."

"Yeah, they are..."

He ended up carrying her off the ride, and called his limo since it was clear she wasn't going to be able climb on the bus. He brought her to her house, and Ranka was poised to yell at him, though he shut his mouth seeing his sleeping daughter. Tamaki even carried her to her bedroom and tucked her under the covers before gently kissing her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone had been listening, they would have heard voices around the corner.

"Mission accomplished. Good work everyone."

"Hn."

"Why did Tama-chan get time with Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, wasn't it going to be my turn next? (And why didn't I get to help?)"

"No, it was going to be my turn! (And would _you_ rather have been the girl?)"

"You already had your turn, brother."

"In all honesty, the chances of Tamaki winning her heart are greater than any of our odds if he ever realises his feelings."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a word for people like them, and Tamaki's happiness sure was infectuous, but that wasn't it. What was that word?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! Please review and send many, many prompts.


End file.
